The Sangheili's Last Stand
by The Great Valley Guardian
Summary: After the distruction of Joyous Exultaion and the majority of the Sangheili fleet a few remaining ships attempt to deal the deadly blow to the Brutes that would signal the end of the Covenant! Oneshot...NO FLAMES!


**This story will focus on the aftermath of the demise of the Sangheili fleet during the book Ghost of Onyx...to understand what has happened, you probably should read the book, but enjoy this story anyway! By the way this is my first Halo fanfic...no flames plz!!!

* * *

**

**Ship Master log:** New Entry: 597-14/

**New Ship Master identification # / Name: **Uulecc Uunamee

**Ninth cycle, 15 Units (Covenant Battle Calendar) /**

**Aboard Carrier **_**Luminous Voyage**_**, In orbit around remains of **_**Joyous Exultation**_**, System Salia**

The loss of Imperial Admiral Xytan 'Jar Wattinree. and the other 20-30 ship masters on the planet of Joyous Exultation was a heavy loss, as almost 100 of our holy Sangheili fleet was destroyed. As well as the nearby moon Malhiem was destroyed as well. I was temporarily in Command of our ship the _Luminous Voyage_ on the far side of the planet when it...yes **it** happened.

I have no idea what could cause such a blast as to eliminate an entire war fleet, crack a planet in half and destroy a small moon. Well all I can rightly say is this: Master Wattinree words were indeed true...our great Covenant Schism has truly begun. For at least two cycles the five surviving ships were attempting to rally our forces, and of course find a Sangheili strong enough to lead a small force such as ours.

And I was the logical choice...

I... Uulecc Uunamee am now Ship Master of the _Luminous Voyage_, and the four remaining Sangheili ships. The two destroyers _Holy Transit, _and the_ Forever Blind_, the stealth ship _Dark Flame_, and the _Subliminal Key_. If I were not setting a trap at this very moment, I would be grieving for my lost brothers in arms... but now is the time to start a new fight, one that will weaken the Jiralhanae for ages to come.

Even as we speak the Jiralhanae Alpha leaders are en route, and once they arrive we will burn them with our glorious light of retribution for our slain kin.

"Ship Master, a ship is appearing out of Slipspace!" called Xatu 'jee Putamee. "On screen!" I shouted.

And sure enough a single ship crawled out of the vortex made by most Covenant ship when exiting and entering Slipstream Space. It was however almost laughable... what kind of a fool would send a single ship full of your species most powerful and influential leaders? Only a barbaric, and utterly idiotic race that's who. Once clear of the bubble their ship floated on impulse power into the nearby debris field and held there positions in the cloud of vaporized metal and dust, making it the perfect opportunity.

Once fully enveloped in the vaporized cloud, I gave the order: "All ships proceed around the edge of the planet, and fire into the ion bubble! Burn those putrid beasts back into the San 'Shyuums' colon!"

As per the rules of combat engagement, the lead ship, that is my ship should have fired first, but instead I had the other four ships orbit the planets eastern most hemisphere and present themselves first and let them obtain the Jiralhanaes' attention. Just as the foul beasts were warming up there main plasma batteries, my carrier rounded the planet and open fired with everything we had at our disposal.

At first our weapons were not strong enough to penetrate the Jiralhanae's shielding, but as our energy weapons entered the ion and debris cloud... the cloud began to heat and change color and absorb the radiation from our plasma weapons.

"Pull back now!" I yelled though the FLEETCOM system.

As our five ships pulled out of the immediate combat zone... the foolish primitive animals attempted to jump into Slipspace, but that just provided the catalyst for their ultimate demise. Just as the Slipspace bubble formed the heated ion vapor all merged into a single point directly in front of the Jiralhanae ship,

While the foolish apes pushed their ship into the gateway, they failed to realize that the bubble was going to forcibly implode. And it did...

Just before we saw the end of the Alpha leaders ship, we received a unencrypted message from the Jiralhanae, but all that could be heard was a single, horrid scream... but of what?

Fear? Anger? Suffering?... Well in about ten seconds none of us Sangheili were going to give a Kig-yar's ass.

When the Slipspace bubble collapsed and imploded, the solid mass of ship going through was superheated, crushed and then obliterated into nothingness, while the aftershock sent a wave of plasma residue into the remaining planets atmosphere, and from there we witnessed what the humans would call an Aurora Borealis.

It truly was a wondrous site to behold.

With the vicious Brutes annihilated, Our five remaining Elite ships gathered around the remains of Joyous Exultation and I took it upon myself to recite my favorite war prose:

_Although we lose our bodies in death, our honor will echo forever onwards,_

_Joining our ancestors, and our descendants, forever and again here we come till the end;_

_Even as our time draws near, we will never show fear, for our blood will pure, our hearts cast of iron and steel. _

_Forever and again here we come till the end._

And now to forge our own way into a new Age...


End file.
